Gossip
by Dian Ichikawa Arata
Summary: Sasuke akhir-akhir ini mendengar gossip yang beredar seputar hubungan Naruto dan Gaara, dan ditambah ia jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto dan dikarenakan Naruto lebih sering bersama Gaara membuat Sasuke benar-benar ingin mengetahui kebenaran gossip tersebut. Apakah benar Naruto menghianatinya? Seperti gossip yang beredar Atau?BL,Yaoi, Read n review please.


_**Gossip **_

_**Summary : Sasuke akhir-akhir ini mendengar gossip yang beredar seputar hubungan Naruto dan Gaara, dan ditambah ia jarang bersama Naruto dan dikarenakan Naruto lebih sering bersama Gaara membuat Sasuke benar-benar ingin mengetahui kebenaran gossip tersebut. Apakah benar Naruto menghianatinya? Seperti gossip yang beredar Atau?**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Pairing : NarutoXSasuke**_

_**Disclameirs : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning : Yaoi, BL Lemon, OOC, Mistypos, Gaje **_

_**Dont like dont read**_

Hari-hari seperti biasa di Konoha High School, tapi tidak begitu dengan bungsu Uchiha yaitu Sasuke Uchiha ini yang merupakan kekasih dari Naruto Uzumaki. Akhirnya Sasuke menerima permintaan dari sang kekasih hati Naruto untuk menjadikannya satu-satunya seseorang spesial dihatinya. Mereka memang sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, dikarenakan kedua orang tua mereka adalah teman lama, sampai-sampai rumah mereka saling bertetangga dan bukan suatu kebetulan juga kamar Naruto dan Sasuke hanya berjarak beberapa jengkal saja, tak jarang Naruto memilih mengunjungi sahabatnya ini dari kamarnya karena memang lebih dekat, tinggal menggunakan tangga yang sengaja diletakkan disana untuk mempermudah akses ke kamar Sasuke. Alasannya ia tidak perlu susah-susah turun, memutar jalan dan memakan lebih banyak waktu untuk dapat mengerjakan PR atau tugas bersama. Naruto dan Sasuke dua sahabat sejak kecil, dari TK hingga kini beranjak remaja saat ini mereka sama-sama berusia 17 tahun di KHS dan entah karena apa mereka selalu satu kelas.

Sasuke adalah siswa yang berotak encer, tampan dan juga kaya, hanya saja sifat dinginnya satu-satunya kekurangannya, tapi bagaimanapun tidak mengurangi pesona Sasuke sedikitpun. Naruto yang merupakan ketua kelas, dengan Sasuke sebagai wakilnya juga adalah seorang yang ramah kepada siapa saja, tampan dan tidak kalah kaya dibanding Sasuke, disamping Sasuke yang mempunyai banyak fans, Naruto karena keramahannya juga mempunyai banyak fans, bahkan, dikarenakan ia sering mengikuti eskul bahkan sampai mewakili sekolah dibeberapa pertandingan, ia tidak hanya terkenal di Konoha School saja, bahkan Suna High School (SHS), Oto High School (OHS) yang pernah Naruto datangi untuk tempat bertandingnya dibeberapa cabang ekskul seperti karate dan panah tentu tidak dapat melupakan sosok kharismatik seorang Naruto Uzumaki. Jadi intinya Naruto dan Sasuke adalah dua orang yang benar-benar dipuja karena kelebihan masing-masing yang mereka miliki.

Kembali ada hubungan apa antara Naruto dan Sasuke? Naruto yang memang mempunyai perasaan khusus kepada Sasuke sudah berkali-kali menyatakan perasaan untuk menaikkan status mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih dan menjadikan Sasuke miliknya. Tetapi terkadang Sasuke hanya menganggap Naruto hanya bercanda dan tidak serius dengan apa yang di ucapkan nya. Karena sejak mereka sama-sama menginjakkan kaki di KHS ini, tak terhitung sudah berapa kali Naruto mengatakan cinta pada Sasuke, baik itu secara pribadi ataupun dihadapan semua penghuni KHS. Yang sukses membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan death glare nya kepada setiap orang yang berani menatapnya setelah pernyataan cinta Naruto. Walau Sasuke mengakui, ia juga menyukai sahabat pirangnya tersebut, hanya saja ia tidak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri dan kepada Naruto, sementara ia tau ada beberapa gadis yang saat ini gosipnya sedang dekat dengan Naruto, salah satunya Shion.

Walaupun Sasuke tau persis yang digosipkan itu tidak benar. Karena hampir 24 jam ia selalu bersama Naruto, di sekolah, mengikuti eskul, dan pulang juga bersama, bahkan rumah mereka bertetanga kan? Dan Naruto akan selalu memaksa Sasuke untuk sekedar jalan sore, karena alasannya ia tidak suka jalan sendiri, walaupun itu hanya ke toko olah raga favoritnya atau ke toko buku. Itulah sebabnya Sasuke tau persis kalau itu hanya gossip. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa berada di tempat lain yang disebut-sebut kencan bersama Shion sementara hampir setiap saat dalam seminggu ia selalu bersama Naruto.

Yang ia tau, Naruto pernah bercerita padanya ketika ia menanyakan gossip kedekatan Naruto bahwa waktu itu saat Sasuke mengantarkan proposal Itachi yang tertinggal saat libur sekolah ke kantor Itachi, padahal saat itu mereka berencana untuk mencari bahan untuk tugas musim panas mereka. Dan saat Naruto sendiri di toko buku, ia bertemu dengan Shion, dan setelah itu mereka jalan pulang bersama karena Naruto tidak membawa sepeda motornya, mungkin saat mengobrol di halte saat menunggu bus itu lah seseorang melihat mereka dan diartikan sebagai kencan dan hanya dijawab "itu tidak mungkin kan Suke, karena hatiku kan sudah kuberikan semua untukmu." Yang sukses membuat Sasuke melempar buku yang sedang ia baca saat mereka sedang berada di kamar Sasuke untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah saat itu. Walaupun Sasuke juga mempunyai penggemar yang sangat ia benci, karena mengganggu ketenangannya, diantaranya adalah Sakura,Ino dan Karin, walaupun Sasuke menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya, tapi tampaknya mereka tetap tidak peduli dan tetap memuja Sasuke, yang akhirnya Sasuke membiarkannya saja.

Dan akhirnya untuk menghilangkan gossip yang terus beredar belakangan ini, bahkan bukan hanya Naruto dengan Shion dari OHS saja, bahkan Ranmaru, dan Hinata yang Sasuke tau menaruh perhatian pada Naruto yang entah Naruto sadari atau tidak, karena sifat Naruto yang terlalu cuek, padahal semua orang tau kalau perempuan tersebut menyukainya, dan dikarenakan penggemar Sasuke yang selalu meneror dan mengganggu menurut Sasuke, dan alasan sebenarnya karena Naruto dan Sasuke memang saling mempunyai perasaan khusus, akhirnya setelah penembakan dan pernyataan cinta Naruto entah keberapa kali akhirnya dijawab Sasuke, akhirnya satatus mereka sekarang menjadi sepasang kekasih. Yang sukses membuat perempuan-perempuan yang menaruh hati pada mereka langsung patah hati mengetahui pujaan mereka akhirnya mempunyai pasangan dan fans Naruto dan Sasuke yang shock, tapi mereka mengakui kalau Naruto dan Sasuke memang pasangan yang sangat cocok, dan dalam sesaat penggemar mereka membentuk NaruSasu dan SasuNaru Lovers.

Sebagian mengatakan Naruto lah yang lebih pantas menjadi Seme karena Naruto terlihat lebih tampan dengan kulit tan yang seksi, tubuh yang berotot dengan perut six pack dan dada bidang, tentu info ini mereka dapat, mungkin saat Naruto sedang ganti baju setelah mengikuti ekskul seperti karate yang semakin membuat ia terlihat macho mereka mengintip atau bagaimana, namanya juga fans, mereka rela melakukan hal-hal gila untuk kepuasan terhadap idola mereka bukan? Sementara Sasuke walau juga tampan, tapi ia berkulit putih dan rambut sedikit panjang, yang biasanya dicirikan sebagai seorang uke, walau kenyataannya bahkan Naruto dan Sasuke sendiri belum menetapkan mana diantara mereka yang dominan atau top or buttom.

Dikarenakan Naruto pernah berjanji tidak akan melakukan hubungan sex atau bercinta dengan Sasuke sebelum mereka benar-benar siap, dan semakin membuat Sasuke semakin menghargai kesabaran Naruto selama ini kepada penolakan dan sifat dinginya. Mereka tetap menjalani hari seperti biasa, sekolah, belajar, ekskul, walau perubahannya mungkin selain fans club mereka yang semakin hari anggota nya semakin bertambah dan mungkin terdengar bisik-bisik saat mereka berjalan di koridor sekolah atau menghabiskan makan siang bersama di atap sekolah. Selain NaruSasu, ada beberapa pasangan lain seperti NejiGaara dan ShikaKiba, hubungan seperti ini memang bukan hal yang aneh, karena cinta terkadang tidak mengenal gender kan? Apalagi perasaan itu tumbuh karena kebiasaan bersama dan hal lain nya, suka kan tidak memerlukan alasankan?

Semua terlihat berjalan seperti biasanya, Naruto tetap pergi kesekolah bersama Sasuke, pulang bersama, bahkan menghabiskan banyak waktu di kamar Sasuke bila mereka sedang belajar, hanya setiap Naruto akan pulang atau berpisah dengan Sasuke, sejak mereka menyatakan untuk jadi sepasang kekasih, Naruto selalu mencium kening Sasuke yang selalu sukses membuat Uchiha tersebut merona tapi ia segera menutupi dengan wajah stoic nya walau kadang ia meneriaki Naruto dengan "Dobe" setelah apa yang Naruto lakukan padanya.

Tapi Sasuke tidak pernah keberatan atau bahkan menolaknya, bahkan ia menyukainya. Itu merupakan ungkapan perasaan Naruto yang tulus mencintainya kan? Kenapa harus mempermasalahkan? Lagipula Naruto tau tempat kok, ia hanya akan mencium Sasuke saat mereka benar-benar merasa hanya mereka berdua disana, tidak ada orang lain, dan itu cukup membuat perasaan hangat pada diri masing-masing, walau terkadang tanpa mereka sadari fans mereka yang mengintip untuk bertaruh, siapa seme diantara mereka, dan diakhiri dengan senyum kemenangan fans NaruSasu walau mereka tidak keberatan SasuNaru sekalipun, asalkan mereka tetap berdua kan?

Tapi belakangan ini, perasaan Sasuke mulai ragu kepada Naruto. Gaara yang merupakan sahabat Naruto, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Naruto nya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Gaara. Naruto sudah 2x tidak makan siang bersama Sasuke dengan alasan ada keperluan yang akhirnya di ketahui Sasuke, Naruto dan Gaara tidak masuk kelas pada jam berikutnya. Bukannya Sasuke tidak mempercayai Naruto, lagi pula Gaara kan sudah menjadi kekasih Neji, siswa yang berbeda kelas dengannya.

Tapi entah kemana Neji beberapa hari ini juga tidak pernah terlihat di sekolah. Kabarnya ia sedang ke SHS untuk mengurus pertandingan persahabatan dengan KHS, tapi itu bukan alasan bagi Gaara untuk mengambil Naruto nya kan? Dan Naruto seperti memberi perhatian lebih pada Gaara, dan apa itu? Apa Sasuke tidak salah lihat? Kadang ekspresi Gaara saat bersama Naruto seperti merona dan menahan sakit? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa mungkin mereka telah melakukan *pippp* karena terbukti sampai saat ini, hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya sebatas cium kening, dan bukankah itu Naruto sendiri yang memutuskan tidak akan melakukan itu sampai mereka lebih tepatnya Sasuke benar-benar siap. Apakah akhirnya Naruto akhirnya tidak tahan dan melakukannya dengan Gaara sahabatnya sendiri. Walau diakui sebelum jadian dengan Sasuke, Gaara juga sering digosipkan dengan Naruto karena kedekatan mereka sampai akhirnya diketahui Gaara telah jadian dengan Neji.

Setelah 4 hari berturut-turut, kebersamaan Naruto dan Gaara akhirnya menyebarkan gossip diantara siswa KHS. Ada yang menggosipkan Sasuke akhirnya putus dengan Naruto karena kekerasan hati sang Uchiha karena mereka belum pernah melakukan "you know what" dan entah dari mana fans mereka dapat menyimpulkan hal seperti itu? Apakah hubungan mereka memang sedingin itu sampai mereka bisa menyimpulkan hal tersebut? Sementara Naruto sudah tidak dapat menahan hasratnya, sehingga akhirnya berpaling pada Gaara. Ada juga gossip yang mengatakan kalau Naruto dan Gaara akhir-akhir ini sering terlihat ke rumah sakit bersama atau lebih parah Gaara ke dokter kandungan. Apa Gaara hamil dan Neji tidak bertanggung jawab sehingga Naruto yang merupakan sahabat baik Gaara bersedia mengakui kalau anak yang dikandung Gaara adalah hasil perbuatannya dengan Gaara dan mereka akan menikah setelah lulus sebagai pertanggung jawaban Naruto pada Gaara, what the heck. Gossip macam apa itu? hei bagaimanapun Gaara adalah laki-laki dan ia tidak mungkin hamilkan? Apa lagi bersama Naruto yang jelas-jelas adalah kekasih seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Dan dimana si brengsek Neji? Kenapa disaat gossip tentang hubungan terlarang Naruto dan Gaara menyebar, ia malah tidak ada di tempat untuk mengklarifikasi kedekatan mereka akhir-akhir ini? Dan apa mereka tidak memandang Sasuke sedikitpun? Disini Sasuke lah korbannya.

Apa reaksi Naruto saat mendengar gosipnya beredar? Ia hanya meyakinkan Sasuke kalau semua tidak benar, bagaimanapun Sasuke adalah satu-satunya yang ia cintai, dan Sasuke tidak melihat sama sekali kebohongan dimata biru Naruto yang selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta setiap melihat keseriusan Naruto padanya. Ya, Sasuke percaya sepenuhnya pada Naruto dan ia berjanji tidak akan mempercayai gossip Naruto dan Gaara diluar sana. Tapi bagaimanapun Sasuke adalah seorang manusia biasa kan? Ia juga mempunyai batas, maka ia memutuskan untuk mencari tau kebenaran dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Saat bel makan siang, Sasuke beranjak ingin mengajak Naruto untuk makan siang bersama, karena sudah 4 hari belakangan ini ia tidak makan siang bersama, tapi sebelum ia mengatakan niat nya, ia sudah melihat Naruto menghampiri meja Gaara dan mengajak Gaara untuk pergi. Sasuke tidak jadi bergerak, ia cemburu, sangat cemburu, bagaimana mungkin Naruto lebih memilih makan bersama Gaara dibanding dengannya yang nerupakan kekasihnya kan?

"Ayo Gaara cepatlah." Terdengar suara Naruto yang sepertinya tidak sabar mengajak Gaara makan siang, dan apa itu, Naruto menarik lengan Gaara seperti tidak sabar saja, apa Naruto begitu kelaparan, dan kenapa tidak mengajak Sasuke saja? Terlihat Gaara menahan nafas kemudian memandang pada wajah Naruto, dan apa itu, terlihat seperti Gaara merona saat melihat cengiran Naruto, sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara Naruto dan Gaara. Dan pemandangan tersebut tidak hanya Sasuke yang menyaksikan, tapi juga sebagian anggota kelas yang belum beranjak keluar untuk makan siang dan mereka memang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Sasuke

"Ah, jangan lupa kau bawa itu ya, sini biar aku yang pegang" ucapan Naruto, kemudian Gaara mengeluarkan bungkus kecil dari tasnya dan Naruto segera merebut dan menyembunyikan kedalam sakunya, kemudian mereka beranjak pergi. "aku duluan Suke" dan Naruto bersama Gaara meninggalkan Sasuke dan beberapa siswa yang heran menyaksikan kepergian mereka. Setelah kepergian Naruto dan Gaara, Kiba yang sejak tadi meperhatikan kejadian itu menghampiri Sasuke yang masih membeku demi menyaksikan kejadian barusan. Apa Naruto tidak memikirkan perasaanya? "Hei Sasuke" ucapan Kiba menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. "Apa kau dan Naruto putus? Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihat kalian bersama dan Naruto lebih sering bersama Gaara, aku rasa er kau tau maksud ku."

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kiba si biang gossip, ia segera beranjak dari bangkunya, saat ini ia benar-benar kacau. Tidak pernah seorang Uchiha sepertinya kehilangan kendali dan emosi saat ingatannya mengingat kejadiaan beberapa saat lalu. Ia jadi kehilangan selera makannya, maka Sasuke memutuskan untuk ke toilet disebelah perpustakaan. Karena toilet itu sepi dikarenakan ada gossip, toilet tersebut berhantu.

Mungkin Sasuke butuh waktu berfikir, dan ia bisa menghabiskan waktu istirahat disana karena jarang siswa menggunakan toilet tersebut. Padahal toiletnya lumayan besar dan bersih, tapi karena gossip, maka toilet tersebut jarang siswa yang memakainya walau di toilet biasa mereka harus mengantri pada saat jam istirahat begini. Sasuke membuka pintu toilet tersebut, kemudian duduk di salah satu bilik toilet tersebut, ia tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Naruto dan Gaara padanya, sebenarnya ia salah apa sampai Naruto dan Gaara tega berselingkuh dihadapannya. Belum sempat ia berpikir lebih jauh, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara yang familiar disebelah bilik toilet yang tertitup rapat. "Ahh, pelan-pelan Naru." Tidak salah lagi, ini suara Gaara, dan lebih seperti desahan, dan kata terakhir tadi? Naru? Apa maksudnya Naruto?

"Bisa diam sedikit Gaara, kau bisa membuat seseorang mendengar kita, ahh coba buka mulutmu, kalau kau tidak membukanya bagaimana aku bisa memasukkannya"? Sasuke membeku mendengarkan percakapan antara Naruto dan Gaara, sebenarnya Sasuke sudah ingin pergi, hatinya sangat sakit, tidak perlu penjelasan lebih atas apa yang sedang Naruto dan Gaara lakukan, "you know what". Hati Sasuke sangat hancur, ia tidak menyangka gossip yang selama ini beredar ternyata benar, Naruto berani bermain api dibelakangnya bersama Gaara sahabatnya. Dan lebih parah, mereka berani melakukan itu disekolah?DISEKOLAHHHH?

Memang selama ini Naruto selalu menahan diri bila bersamanya, tapi bukankah Naruto sendiri yang berjanji seperti itu, padahal Sasuke sama sekali tidak keberatan juga bila pada akhirnya mereka melakukan sex karena mereka memang saling mencintai kan? Tapi kenapa Naruto tega melakukan ini padanya? Kenapa? Padahal Sasuke benar-benar mencintai Naruto. Selanjutnya Sasuke mendengar percakapan-percakapan yang seharusnya tidak ia dengarkan. "Jangan terlalu keras Naru, kau menyakitiku, nanti kalau berbekas bagaimana." Habis kau tidak bisa diam Gaara, bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya kalau kau berontak terus"? "Tapi sakit Naru, nghh". "Ahh jangan remas baju ku Gaara, nanti kusut, kau membuat semakin susah saja, sudah, tenang saja, aku akan pelan-pelan ok?"

Kemudian terdengar suara plastik dirobek, "Naruto, kenapa kau selalu merobek plastic dengan gigimu, nanti gigimu bisa rusak tau." Ucap Gaara yang terdengar sangat OOC bagi Sasuke. "Mau bagaimana lagi Gaara, tangan ku sibuk, kalau tidak nanti kau bisa lari lagi seperti yang kemarin-kemarin." Suara Naruto yang terdengar geli saat mengatakan itu. "Aku tidak akan melakukan itu baka, biar bagaimanapun aku menolak dan lari kau akan terus memaksaku kan." Dan selanjutnya hanya terdengar tawa renyah Naruto untuk menjawabnya. "ahh sudah keluar sedikit Gaara, aku tidak sengaja memencet nya, ayo Gaara buka mulutmu, kau tidak mau ini semakin sulit kan?"

Sasuke tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi didalam sana, sungguh sangat menyakitkan saat sesorang yang kau cintai berselingkuh dengan sahabatmu, dan kau mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka lakukan didalam bilik sempit tersebut. Kemudian ia mendengar suara Gaara yang kesulitan berbicara karena ada sesuatu benda yang dimasukkan Naruto kemulutnya, karena ia hanya mendengar desahan Gaara "hmmm ngghh" dan suara Naruto yang sepertinya lega karena apa yang ia inginkan pada Gaara sudah ia lakukan. "ahh lega, akhirnya Gaara, coba dari kemarin kau seperti ini, aku kan tidak akan memaksamu, hehe. Apa ya yang akan dikatakan Neji kalu tau kau ternyata seperti ini?" ucapan Naruto setelah mereka selesai melakukan kegiatan yang entah apa. "Dan kau juga tidak berpikir Naru, kalau Sasuke tau kau orang yang pemaksa seperti ini''?

Setelah selesai melakukan aktifitas mereka Naruto dan Gaara bersiap keluar dari bilik sempit tersebut. Sebaiknya kau rapikan pakaianmu Gaara, kau terlalu banyak berontak sampai bajumu jadi kusut begitu, dan lihat, kau juga meremas baju ku, ahh jadi kusut beginikan? Untung kancingnya tidak lepas, kalau tidak bagaimana aku menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke bila ia curiga nanti?"

Tanpa Naruto Sadari orang yang ia maksud telah lebih dulu mendengar perbuatannya bersama Gaara tadi. "Naruto, apa kau belum memberi tahu Sasuke tentang hubungan kalian?" pertanyaan Gaara membuat Sasuke terkejut, saat ini yang ada dipikiran Sasuke, mungkin Naruto sudah bosan padanya dan berniat memutuskannya, dan tanpa sadar, sepasang mata onix itu meneteskan air mata atas apa yang ia alami hari ini. Setelah kau mengetahui kekasihmu berselingkuh, sekarang kau harus bersiap saat ia akan memutuskan hubungannya denganmu.

Sebenarnya apa salah Sasuke padanya? Kenapa Naruto tega melakukan ini padanya? "Itu, aku belum menemukan waktu yang tepat Gaara, tapi nanti kalau sudah waktunya aku akan memberitahukan Sasuke." Jawaban Naruto, kemudian saat Naruto dan Gaara keluar dari bilik tersebut, alangkah terkejutnya mereka saat melihat Sasuke menunggu di depan wastafel.

"Kau mau bicara apa Dobe? Apa kau ingin memutuskanku setelah apa yang kalian lakukan dibelakangku? Kalau itu yang kau inginkan, baik, kita putus saat ini juga Naruto Uzumaki, aku sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan mu, selamat tinggal."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke segera berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan Gaara yang masih tak menyangka kehadiran Sasuke disini. Sasuke pasti akan salah paham. Apalagi sasuke mengatakan dengan suara dingin dan wajah yang datar, pasti ia sudah lama berada disana dan mendengarkan semua yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Gaara.

"Sasuke, tunggu." Naruto segera berlari mengejar Sasuke yang terlebih dahulu meninggalkan mereka, Sasuke pasti salah paham, dan Naruto harus meluruskan ini. "Sudah ku bilang Naru, kau seharusnya menjelaskan pada Sasuke sebelum ia berpikir yang tidak-tidak, kau selalu terlambat". Kata Gaara walaupun Naruto tidak mendengarkan karena ia telah berlari mengejar Sasuke.

"Sasuke berlari menuju atap, disusul Naruto di belakang nya, Naruto kemudian menutup pintu dan menghampiri Sasuke."Sasuke, aku bisa jelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi." Naruto berusaha menenangkan suaranya dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah karena mengejar Sasuke tadi.

"Tidak perlu Dobe, aku sudah mendengar semua dari awal, apa yang kalian lakukan semua sudah aku dengar!" Sasuke berusaha menahan tangis dan emosinya, saat ini ia benar-benar tidak ingin berhadapan dengan Naruto, tapi Naruto yang keras pasti akan tetap memaksanya.

"Baiklah Suke, kalau kau memang telah mendengar, sebenarnya mengenai hubungan kita, aku ingin melamarmu setelah kita lulus nanti. Aku berencana meneruskan kuliah di Suna mengambil jurusan Teknik Sipil, aku ingin saat aku meninggalkan kota ini, kita bertunangan, maksud ku,aku akan melamar mu Suke, sehingga kita bisa tinggal bersama disana, dan alasanku memilih Suna, karena aku tau kau juga ingin mengambil jurusan Teknik arsitek kan disana? Aku sipil dan kau arsitek, dengan begitu kita akan selalu bekerja bersama kan? Bagaimana menurutmu Suke? Aku sudah mengatakan niat ku pada Itachi nii dan Gaara, tapi kedua orang tua kita belum tau, aku takut kau belum benar-benar mau terikat denganku, makanya aku menunggu waktu yang tepat". Naruto mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Sasuke hanya shock dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto, sudah jelas-jelas Naruto tadi berselingkuh dengan Gaara, sekarang bisa-bisanya ia mengatakan ingin melamar Sasuke? "Sebenarnya apa maksudmu Dobe? Bukankah kau ingin hubungan kita berakhir, apalagi setelah aku memergoki seperti apa hubungan kau dan Gaara, kau tidak bisa membuat alasan yang lebih bagus lagi apa''? Jawab Sasuke setelah berusaha menahan emosi dan benar-benar ingin memukul Naruto saat ini. "Memangnya apa yang kau dengar Suke, sepertinya kami tidak membahas mengenai itu tadi''. Ucap Naruto menghadapi Sasuke yang terus memojokkannya tersebut.

"Aku tak sebodoh yang kau pikir. Menurutmu apa yang dilakukan dua orang lelaki di bilik sempit dengan desahan-desahan seperti itu? Apa kalian tidak bisa mencari tempat yang lebih layak hahh?" Naruto baru mengerti apa maksud Sasuke, "jadi Suke jangan bilang kau berfikir aku dan Gaara "Making Love" apa kau gila? Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu bersama Gaara, apalagi ini di sekolah Suke, kalau kau lupa itu. Ahh, baiklah akan ku jelaskan, sebenarnya Gaara sedang sakit gigi, aku menemaninya ke dokter gigi beberapa hari lau, atas permintaan Neji juga, karena ia tau Gaara paling benci ke dokter gigi sendiri, sementara kau tau Neji sedang di SHS.

Ternyata gigi geraham Gaara baru tumbuh Suke, dan sedikit meradang karena kebiasaan Gaara makan makanan manis, dan tadi aku mengoleskan salaf untuk dimasukkan ke gerahamnya agar tidak bengkak, Cuma itu saja kok, suer, kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa Tanya Gaara, Neji atau bahkan aku akan membawamu ke dokter gigi yang kami datangi kemarin.

"Ehhhh''? hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke katakan setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Dan tiba-tiba saja Gaara sudah ada dibelakang mereka. "Hahh, gara-gara mengejar kalian aku jadi tidak masuk kelas Kakashi deh, aku terpaksa membolos seperti kalian". Ucap Gaara ketika Naruto dan Sasuke menyadari kehadiran mereka. "Yang dikatakan Naruto benar Sasuke, lagian tidak mungkin aku berselingkuh dengannya kan? Kalau mau aku sudah melakukannya dari dulu, sayannya Naruto hanya mencintaimu seorang, percayalah, si bodoh ini tidak mungkin berpaling darimu".

Penjelasan Gaara dalam satu tarikan nafas membuat Naruto dan Sasuke heran. Kemudian Gaara mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, seperti salaf, "Dan ini obat yang Naruto berikan padaku, yang membuatmu salah pahamkan? Hahh Uchiha, aku tidak menyangka pikiranmu se dangkal itu". Ucap Gaara kemudian berlalu meninggalkan pasangan yang masih terheran-heran ini.

Setelah kepergian Gaara, Naruto lalu menggengam tangan Sasuke yang berada dihadapannya untuk mengembalikan Sasuke atas apa yang dijelaskan Gaara. "Jadi Suke, bagaimana? Apa kau bersedia? Untuk aku lamar saat lulus nanti dan tinggal bersamaku di Suna, setelah kita benar-benar lulus kuliah, baru kita menikah? Kalau kau bersedia, aku akan mengatakan kepada orang tua kita, aku rasa mereka tidak akan keberatan."

"I do Naruto" jawaban Sasuke yang membuat ia mendapat pelukan dari Naruto, Naruto sangat senang atas kesediaan Sasuke untuk akhirnya saling memiliki. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong Suke, aku tidak menyangka loh, kau akan berfikir aku dan Gaara akan melakukan itu, dari mana kau bisa menyimpulkan hal sebesar itu coba? Kecuali kecelakaan kita saat kecil dulu, kalau tidak mau dibilang ciuman, sementara berciuman saja aku belum pernah, apalagi bercinta dengan Gaa". Ucapan Naruto terputus saat Sasuke menarik wajah Naruto dan menempelkan bibir mereka berdua, ya, Sasuke mencium Naruto, ini merupakan ciuman pertama mereka sejak mereka jadian, dan atas inisiatif Sasuke.

Naruto lalu memeluk Sasuke, Sasuke mengalungkan tangannya dileher Naruto dan Naruto meletakkan tanggannya dipinggang Sasuke. Sampai tidak sadar Naruto semakin mendorong Sasuke kebelakang hingga punggung Sasuke menabrak pagar pembatas. Ciuman yang begitu manis, awalnya hanya kecupan manis, tapi kemudian Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya untuk memudahkan Naruto mengeksplor mulut Sasuke, dan terjadilah perang lidah, hisap, jilat dan lumatan yang akhirnya dimenangkan Naruto sebagai yang dominan.

"Aku menang Suke, aku lah seme disini." Ucap Naruto saat mereka mengakhiri ciuman karena kebutuhan oksigen dengan Naruto yang tersenyum, dan Sasuke yang merona tak dapat lagi mengendalikan apa yang ia tengah rasakan. Memang hanya Naruto yang membuat Sasuke OOC. "Oiya, Suke, saat nanti kita tinggal bersama, aku tidak menjamin loh, kau akan tetap seperti Sasuke seperti ini. Aku sudah menunggu sekian lama, dan akhirnya ada seorang cowok manis yang sangat aku cintai yang juga akan menjadi pasangan hidupku kelak, aku tidak menjamin apakah aku dapat menahan diriku untuk tidak melakukan ini dan itu padamu, sementara kesempatan sangat banyak kan? Aku tidak bertanggung jawab loh, kalau aku akan menyerangmu nanti." Naruto mengatakan dengan cengiran usilnya, tapi juga terdapat keseriusan disana dan Sasuke dapat melihatnya. "Coba saja Dobe, kalau kau masih ingin hidup."

" Ehhh? Apa maksudmu Suke? Sampai saat ini saja aku sudah susah sekali mengendalikan diri saat berada didekatmu, apalagi nanti kalau kita tinggal bersama, ayolah, apa kau tidak kasihan pada kekasihmu yang tampan ini''? Naruto menjoba merayu Sasuke, dan bersiap mendapat deathglare dari Sasuke seperti biasa saat Naruto melakukan hal-hal yang menurut Sasuke aneh. "

Tapi yang didapat Naruto adalah, "Tentu saja Dobe apa kau bodoh, tentu saja,saat nanti kita akan melakukan hal-hal seperti pasangan lain lakukan, lagi pula aku milikmu kan dan kau milikku." Dan diakhiri dengan ciuman manis dari Naruto saat mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. "Persiapkan dirimu Suke, aku akan membuat kau benar-benar menjadi milikku nanti, persiapkan dirimu Suke." Diiringi seringai mesum dari Naruto dan senyum tulus Sasuke. Akhirnya kesalah pahaman beberapa hari terakhir ini berakhir manis untuk pasangan NaruSasu.

_**End**_

_**Author Note :**_

_**Fic ini dipersembahkan buat para penggemar NaruSasu atau SasuNaru bagi yang bersedia membaca, terutama Black Lily n Zakiku (gomen ga bisa bls lewat pm, ga pake akun sih..jgerrr..padahal sy juga lupa yg lain udh sy bls lewat pm blm ya?hehee), tiwiizkitama, Zakiku, Aaind88, Princess Visionaries of obsesi, Sahika Kuro Hana, Noirceur602, Aomi Ammyu, yang sudah meriview fic gaje NaruSasu saiyahh sebelumnya..hikss arigato gozaimass minaaasann..*ngelap inguss* dan readers lain yang bersedia membaca fic saya, arigato gozaimass..(bungkuk2)..Terima kasih buat reader yang sudi membaca fic gaje saya, pasti masih banyak kekurangan dalam menulis fic, dan mungkin idenya juga membosankan, tapi saya ingin menulis fic walau ceritanya gaje. Oiya, yang dimaksud itu salaf, tulusannya salaf kan ya? Itu loh, yang biasa dipakai buat luka yah semacam itulah, yang membuat Sasuke salah paham.**_

_**Arigato dan apakah ceritanya kepanjangan untuk satu fic? Atau judulnya tidak sesuai dengan isinya?Atau penempatan rate nya yang salah? mohon bimbingannya, karena saya msh newbie, dan terakhir review ya minas an..sankyuu..^^v..**_


End file.
